Destiny's story
by Taylor Lautner is a HOTTIE
Summary: this story is about Max,her twin sister Destiny,&their flock! a bunch of OC's! they are settling down in Forks,Washington! TwilightxMaximum Ride rated T because I'm paranoid! yes it means Ella is destiny's half-sister! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Destin's point of view

Well if you don't already know this my name is Destiny. I'm the twin sister of Max. I'm the leader because I'm older by 7 whole minutes! Boo-yah! We were flying over Tennessee and max was getting on my nerves! Max's thoughts yes her thoughts were getting on my nerves! Ugh!! When will she stop thinking about this dream she's been having over, over, and over again! Well I guess I can trust you with our names. We are all the same age except for Angel, Taylor, Nudge, and Lettisha who are 16. Me (Destiny), Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Haden, Brittany, Britton, Tommy, Evan, Timothy, Trey, Alex, Mercedes, Rebecca, Ralley, Mikayla, Bethany, Myles, Tyler, Kaylah, Kyndal, and Kristen are all 17.

"Hey" ,Haden said making me jump.

"Sup" ,I said.

"Nothing. You? "

"Just thinking about where we're landing"

"Oh."

I then found a motel and since I had a bunch of money from destroying Itex we could afford it.

"Going down" ,I announced.

We landed in front of the motel and got two rooms one for one for girls.

"I'll take first watch" ,I said.

"Ok", every one except for Haden said sleepily.

After every one was in their rooms I went to the roof.

End of chapter 1.

**An. What'd you guys think I'll tell you their powers only if you ask me R&R**


	2. Hestiny! real chapter

AN: some of you said that I should drop some of the characters well there's probably going to be some more characters!!!! And thanks for the reviews!!! Also I noticed I forgot to put up a Disclaimer for chapter one oopsie!!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own the Maximum Ride characters or Twilight Stephanie Meyers and James Patterson do!!!

Claimer: I do own the plot and the oc's!! =)!!

On with the story!!!

_Haden talking to Angel in his head_

_**Angel talking to Haden in his head**_

**Hestiny!**

**Haden's pov**

**Destiny is so perfect she is smart, funny, beautiful and caring! Get a hold of your self Haden! Stop it! She is your best friend!!! **

"_**Haden that is so sweet! You should tell her that"**_**, Angel said in my head. (an: hey that rhymes!! Sorry people! I can't control my randomness today!)**

" _**Angel you should get to bed before Max wakes up and gets mad at you and thanks"**_, I thought back

"_ok! And your welcome!"_, she thought cheerfully.

I went outside and saw Destiny sitting there being beautiful.

"Hey", I said and she jumped.

"Hey yourself"

A comfortable silence fell on us that is until she decided to break it!

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Couldn't sleep"

"Oh well I guess you could stay out here until you get tired"

"Ok"

We sat there in silence and watching the stars. I looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't stop myself I leaned in and kissed her! Soon it turned into a heated make-out session with my hand up her shirt massaging the small of her back! We broke apart both breathing raggedly. Damn that girl can kiss!!

"We should wake up the others", she said while smiling like she had been waiting for that since well……forever!

"Ok" I said mirroring her face

End of chapter 2!! What'd you guys think? Let me tell you the other pairs they are:

Max=Fang

Nudge=Iggy

Kaylah=Evan

Erica=Timothy

Kyndal=Britton

Rebecca=Herman

Mikayla=Trey

Alex=Ralley

Mercedes=Tyler

Taylor=Ryan

Lettisha=Scott

Angel=Seth

Leah=Gazzy

Ps. Seth and Leah are the werewolves from twilight how old are they anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

**An: well I'm going to try to make longer chapters suggestions are welcome!**

**On with the story!!!**

**Destiny: say it!**

**Me: no!**

**Destiny: say it!**

**Me: no!**

**Destiny: say it or I'll break up with Haden!**

**Me: fine! I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight JP and SM do! But I wish I owned Taylor Lautner and his Hotness!!! Happy?**

**Destiny: extremely!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3!!!**

**Destiny's Pov**

As soon as we went back inside we were bombarded with questions!

"Where were you guys? Were you guys on the roof? Roof that's a weird word! Roooooooof it just rolls off the tongue! Tongue that's another weird word! One time I saw on animal planet that to get a dog to stop barking is to put peanut butter on the roof of their mouth! Peanut butter I LOVE peanut butter! We should go shopping later so we could buy new clothes I REALY need new clothes oh! And humph!"

Nudge was covered with Iggy's lips huh? Did I miss something? Everyone was wondering why Nudge was quiet and they were all staring at Iggy. He was blushing! I went to go pat him on the back. When I felt a glow come from my hand and onto Iggy as I touched him. He gasped.

"What?"

"I can see!" He said while hugging me.

"Good for you Iggy!"

"Awesome now you can watch what your doing when making bombs!"

"Great Iggy!"

"I'm happy for you!" Nudge said and jumped in Iggy's arms. While he spun her around bridal style. Say it with me now! Awwwwwwww! Oh well!

**Max's Pov!! (yay!!!)**

Awww!!! Sooo cute! Maybe now I can tell Fang I love him? Oh no he's looking at me what should I do? **(an: tell him Max tell him!)** crap!

**Fang's Pov! (he may be a little ooc but hey this is my first time trying it in his pov! Cut me some slack!)**

Way to go Iggy! Wait why is max looking at me? Crap! What do I do? **(an: sound familiar? Hehe!)**

I need to talk to her soon!!!

**Destiny's Pov**

While everyone was congratulating Iggy my phone went off everyone jumped it was hilarious!

"Hello"

"Hello Destiny"

"Oh hey dad" **(an: the flocks forgave Jeb and now his daughters call him dad or daddy etc.)**

" You guys need to head to Forks, Washington we built a house for you there"

"Is Ari going to be there?" **( we're pretending he wasn't eraser-fied but he has wings! And he never died! Yay!)**

"Yes Destiny" He said chuckling.

" What? Is it a crime for me to miss my father and half-brother?"

"No"

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Destiny!"

"Ok guys pack up we're headed to Forks, Washington!"

I got a chorus of okays. And off we went!

**End of chapter 3!!! And I made three pages!!!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Reviews get you a new chappie!**

**Suggestions and flames welcome!**


	4. Cullens,the Voultri,and Werewolves oh my

_Me: Hey guys I'm baaaaaack!_

_Tommy: hey D'Anne!!!_

_Max: Tommy don't encourage her!!!!_

_Tommy: why can't I?_

_Fang: because she will become __EVEN MORE __CRAZY!!!!!_

_Me: I have blackmail on all of you so don't call me crazy!!!_

_Flock: OH!!! D'Anne your soooooooo SMART!!!_

_My characters: haha!! She has blackmail on us too sho u right!!!_

_Flock: what?_

_Me: inside joke!!! Haha!!!_

_Angel: I want to no tell me!!!!_

_Me: fine *whispers joke In ear*_

_Angel: haha! That's funny!!_

_Flock: what?!?!_

_Me: tell u later!!!_

_Flock: ok!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the flock or the twilight characters !!!_

_Claimer: I own the oc's and the plot!!! Also they meet the Cullens and the Voultri and the wolves and the rest of the twilight characters!!!!!_

_**Cullens, Werewolves, Voultri, and Imprinting!! Oh my!!!**_

_**Destiny's Pov**_

_Well the house was BEAU-TI-FUL!!!! It was a mansion!!! It was 4 stories high, there was a pure white porch surrounding it, it was on stilts, the fist layer was made of glass, second layer should probably be for guests, the third floor was for the game rooms, the last was where our bedrooms the rooms were sound proof thank God!!! The first floor had a chef's dream kitchen! Once Iggy saw the kitchen he freaked out!_

"_Holy Bird!!!"_

"_Iggy not in front of the kids!!!" I gasped _

"_sorry"_

_The doorbell rang and we all jumped._

_**(an: I haven't told you what the house looks like inside yet, but I'll tell you later now we are switching pov's!!! yay! Flock: God help us!! Me: if you guys don't shut up there won't be a faxy chapter!!! And your free to go if you want I didn't birdnap you guys sooo yeah!! Flock: we will shut up!! Plus we love you D'Anne!! Me: aww! Thanks! On with the story!!)**_

_**Seth's Pov!**_

_Ugh! Another boring day!! Esme is making all of us meet their new neighbor's and of course the Voultri have to come because they're visiting and checking up on Nessie so they're coming too! Damn it! I wonder if I'll ever find someone to love? _

_**Leah's Pov**_

_Ugh!! It sucks being the only girl that's a werewolf!!__** (an: is she the only girl werewolf? Eh.) **__Well might as well get use to it!! I heard that the bird-kids from Fang's blog moved here!! Embry and Paul won' shut-up about it! Gah! Well we rang the doorbell and some blonde boy answered. My and his eyes widened at the same time! Whoa! He's Gorgeous!! And that's coming from me! I've got two words: Aw. Crap! I imprinted on him Damn it! Sam and the rest of the except for the Voultri must have noticed this because they all smiled at me! Once we get home there will be loads of teasing! Man!_

_**Gazzy's Pov**_

_I went to go answer the door once I opened it all I saw was a beautiful girl!! My world was focused around her now! Whoa! She was tan and I must say it looked good on her!!_

"_Gazzy, who is it?", Angel asked as she came to hug me weird that girl clenched her fists and glared at Angel. The dude beside her gasped and widened his eyes at Angel. She did the exact same thing. The guy looked at me and glared while I gave him a puzzled look._

"_I guess our neighbors sis." As soon as I said that the girl and the guy relaxed and I locked eyes back with the girl we just stood there looking at each other until I broke our gaze and cleared my throat._

"_Would you guys like to come in?" I asked while pulling Angel to the side._

"_Yes thank-you", A man with blonde hair said._

"_Hey your one of those Bird-Kids!! Sweet man!" a guy said _

"_Thanks I guess and you are?"_

"_Oh I'm Embry and this is Paul, Sam, Jacob, Seth, and Leah!"_

"_Well the rest of us are inside if you want to meet them I'm sorry I didn't get your names can you tell them to me?"_

"_Yes I'm Carlisle this is my wife Esme, Edward, his wife Bella, their daughter Nessie, Emmet, his wife Rosalie, Jasper, and his wife Alice." The blonde guy said pointing to each one._

"_I'm Aro this is Marcus, Felix, Caius, Heidi, Chelsea, Alec, and Jane." A guy that looked translucent said pointing to each one also. __**(an: is that all of them oh well)**_

"_Well come on in!" said Angel._

_**Destiny's Pov**_

_I was hugging Ari when Gazzy cleared his throat and said "these are our new neighbors" We got through with introductions and I picked at their minds and found out their past then I gasped and said " You guys are vampires and werewolves!!!"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Yeah how do you know that I can't read their minds"_

"_You guys must have forgotten that I can get into any mind EVEN if they have mind-blocks up or you can't read their minds DUH! Oh what's imprint mean?"_

_So they told us our stories we told them ours and we all got along until Jeb saw Aro and Bella._

_**Haha! Cliffy I'll update later but let's just pretend that destiny and her flock were with max and her flock throughout all the books except the fifth one!!! I'll tell you what the house looks like later!! Toodles!!**_


	5. THEY'RE WHAT!

**Me: alright guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile!!!! Anyway to make it up to you I'm updating again!!! **

**Max: hurray! Now you can tell them why Jeb froze when he saw Aro and Bella!**

**Me: yup!**

**Fang: are you forgetting something D'Anne?**

**Me: I was getting to that!! Sheesh!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not old so I'm not jp or sm! An: there is a twist in here so don' get mad at me if you don't like it! Plz!!**

_**They're what?!?!**_

Bella's Pov

Why is that guy staring at me wait that's Jeb!!! I thought the school took him away for good? How is Aro taking this? He froze oh crap! He better not spill the beans!

"What beans?" Destiny said.

"Beans?! Can I have some?" Gazzy said excitedly.

"NO!!!!!" They all said well more like shouted

"Nothing" Aro answered.

"What is she talking about Bella?"

"Nothing she's talking about nothing and how can you read my mind?"

"Were you people not listening to what I was saying? I can break through the mind blocks whenever a person's mind is blocked I don't really have to do anything I just read their mind normally like they didn't have one on."

"Whoa wait. You guys haven't told them?"

"Told us what Jeb?"

"I'll explain to you. No interruptions alright" They all nodded. "Ok Max and Destiny, you know how Jeb told you that Dr. Martinez is your mother and Ella is your half-sister?"

They nodded.

"Well they are not. Ella doesn't know this, and we'd like to keep I that way anyway Dr. Martinez is your cousin. I'm your brother Bella is your sister our mother had triplets and Ari is still your brother there are many of us, but we haven't located them yet they were all taken away from us Bella and I recently figured out we were related. Yes we told you that vampires can't have children, but our mother was a different kind of vampire. So she could have children and Jeb is one as well, but he is the same kind of vampire as our mother. Yes there are others out there and yes that means Renesme is our niece. Now you may talk."

"Bella why haven't you told us this?" my family and the pack asked in unison.

"Well I wasn't sure when to tell you, but once I heard the flock was moving in the neighbor-hood I called up Aro and told him to come down here he said that he was already coming to check on Renesme and see how she was doing. Alice the reason you didn't see this is because we blocked it. Yes, we can do that. I'm also an avian-hybrid. Renesme knows as well she just kept it from all of you. Does that answer all your questions?"

They all nodded.

"What was her name?"

"Annette Tatum"

"Like Channing Tatum? Because he is sooooo HOT!!! Well not HOTTER than Taylor Lautner!!! He has a six pack!!! Hey that's like my name! Alright I'll shut-up now."

Someone knocked at the door and everyone jumped except for Alice and Destiny they just burst out laughing!

"How is that funny?" We all asked.

"Nothing"

Haden walked up to her and narrowed his eyes while saying "TELL US."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"Well your gonna have to wait sweetheart" She said sweetly a little too sweetly.

"Tell us"

"Make me"

"Alright you two lovebirds break it up! Someone needs to answer the phone."

"Oh we're lovebirds look at you and Nudge oh and we shouldn't forget the faxness or the mang in the air!!!!"

"What?"

"Max and Fang! Duh!'

Max and Fang blushed!!! Awwwww!!!!

**(an: **the names are how they will be thinking so yeah it's the way they are written is how they will be thinking. _Destiny, __Bella,__**Edward, **__Alice, __Jasper,__Rosalie, __Emmet, __this is them agreeing!!! _**on with the story!!!)**

_Hey Bella can I call you Izzy? Because Ella and Bella sound the same._

_Who is this?_

_Me Destiny_

_Oh sure!!! What did you want to talk about?_

_Well I'm talking to your family so basically you guys can talk to each other with me reading your minds!_

_Awesome!!!_

_**Who am I talking to?**_

_Edward?_

_Edward, Bella?_

_How are we talking to each other?_

_Alice?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_Rosie?_

_Oh. My. God. You people don't listen to me I know Emmet doesn't but come on! Listen you guys know max and fang? Well we need a plan to get them together do you want to help us?_

_They aren't together yet? Seriously?_

_Yup I'm helping them! Do you guys want help please? _

"Sure!"

Destiny's Pov

I smacked my forehead. _idiots!_

"Hey! We aren't idiots!"

"Sure you aren't" I said sarcastically (sp?)

There was still knocking at the door so I went to answer it. There were two boys standing there and their eyes were wide while their mouths were agape in amazement. Oh I forgot to say we are all inhumanly beautiful and our voices attract humans we are like the vampires except we don't drink blood.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh! I'm Scott this is my friend Ryan and you are?"

"I'm Destiny why don't ya'll come inside?"

"Sure!"

They walked in and froze when they saw Lettisha and Taylor…….

**Sorry but I'm watching spider-man with my little bro the first one!!!! I'm at the part where his uncle dies!!!!****L**** anyway I'm adding another person hopefully you guys will like her but there is one thing that's different about her is that she is a cat you guys know like the werewolves they are like them except they turn into cats!!! Anyway her name is jaguar panther this character is named after my cat she died****L****!!!! but she'll be called J.P. and she'll be Embry's imprint!!!! He deserves a girl now I like Collin better but hey! I have to come up with a character now starsandwingsforever said I need to describe the characters so I'll also say their powers!! Tommy and Bethany are together!!!! And Myles and Kristen**

**Destiny**

**Hair: brown**

**Eyes: brown**

**Skin tone: a pale tan**

**Powers: she has the power to absorb any power except for Gazzy's farting power and if she already has the power it just gets stronger**

**Wings: white with light brown spots**

**Trey**

**Hair: black**

**Eyes: dark brown almost black**

**Skin tone: russet**

**Powers: he can trace and find people just by touching things they own and bring the dead back to life**

**Wings: black with white stripes**

**Mercedes (trey and her are cousins)**

**Hair: same as trey**

**Eyes: same as trey**

**Skin tone: same as trey**

**Powers: can find your weakness whether emotionally, physically, or mentally**

**Wings: white with black stripes**

**Rebecca (Iggy, Rebecca, and Ralley are triplets)**

**Hair: strawberry-blonde**

**Eyes: dark honey color**

**Skin tone: pale**

**Powers: can sense danger within fifty mile radius**

**Wings: white with dark purple lightening bolts down the middle of each wing**

**Tommy**

**Hair: black**

**Eyes: hazel**

**Skin tone: tan**

**Powers: sends out electric shocks **

**Wings: red with black spots**

**Bethany**

**Hair: light dirty blond**

**Eyes: light hazel**

**Skin tone: light tan**

**Powers: can give off an era that will make you want to trust her**

**Wings: brown with white spots**

**Haden**

**Hair: auburn**

**Eyes: chocolate brown**

**Skin tone: pale with freckles**

**Powers: controls fire**

**Wings: black with grey spots**

**Erica**

**Hair: light brown**

**Eyes: chocolate brown**

**Skin tone: tan with freckles**

**Powers: everyone except her mate when she makes skin contact with you, you will die**

**Wings: light pink with light blue**

**Britton**

**Hair: brown**

**Eyes: brown**

**skin tone: tan**

**Powers: empathic except he can see the color you give off based on your mood**

**Wings: brown with red on them**

**Kyndal**

**Hair: brown**

**Eyes: brown**

**Skin tone: tan**

**Powers: controls time**

**Wings: purple with white lightening bolts down the middle**

**Myles**

**Hair: black**

**Eyes: brown**

**Skin tone: mocha**

**Powers: controls ice**

**Wings: red with brown on them**

**Kristen**

**Hair: dirty blond**

**Eyes: hazel**

**Skin tone: tan**

**Powers: x-ray vision**

**Wings: turquoise**

**Ralley**

**Hair: light blonde hair with black streaks**

**Eyes: brown**

**Skin tone: pale (like Iggy)**

**Powers: controls machines**

**Wings: brown**

**Brittany**

**Hair: light brown**

**Eyes: brown**

**Skin tone: light tan**

**Powers: has a voice that can make you do whatever she wants**

**Wings: magenta**

**I will do more when I have the chance ok? Plz R&R!!!!!!!**


End file.
